Following You
by N.P. Windsnap
Summary: We knew it was comming. We were dreading the day. For we all knew that where one went, the other would surely follow. Follow up story to Sinkme's "Where One Goes, The Other Will Follow."


**Hi guys! So I read Sinkme's story, "Where One Goes, the Other Will Follow, and inspiration sparked. So if you haven't already read said story, then go read it now. It's great and you'll love it. So after you read that story come back and read this one. I asked Sinkme of I could right them a follow up story. So here it is. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

Following You

After working for twenty years with Cling Barton, Natasha Romanov couldn't believe he'd been taken like that. Right in front of her. One bullet through the brain and blood splattered over her face. She gathered the body in her arms.

People had survived head shots before, even she. He could make it through this. Right?

It took a while for Thor to rip Natasha off of Clint. At first, she fought. She fought stronger and harder than any of the Warriors Three had ever, even stronger than he. But soon she broke down, fell into his arms and broke out in tears. He held her. Tight.

Steve knelt over Clint's cold, bloody body and closed his eyes.

"There," Thor whispered into Natasha's ear. "Now he could be sleeping. Yes?"

Through hysteric tears, she nodded.

Natasha Romanov noticed it right away. The connection to the boy who spared her life. Though she didn't know him, and didn't quite trust him, she knew. She knew that wherever he went, she followed.

She dreaded that day. The day when one of them would die. It was bound to happen soon enough. She thought- no- she was certain that when- not if, when- one if them died, the other would soon follow.

And now that day was here.

She sat in the cell, looking at the skinny and pale god sitting before her.

"Loki," she started, trying to sound as strong as she could, but failing when her voice cracked.

"What has happened?" Loki asked, his voice amused, but his face serious.

"I have a few questions for you." She said, forcing her voice to stay stolid.

"I have already been questioned," Loki mumbled.

"This is strictly off the record by order of Director Fury." Natasha answered cautiously.

"Don't lie," Loki laughed calmly. "This is strictly off the record by order of Agent Natasha Romanov."

Nat look a breath to calm herself.

"Can you or can you not bring the dead back to life."

"No."

"Have you been successful in this practice?"

"No."

"Have you or will you ever attempt at this form of dark magic."

"I have, but never again." Natasha stopped.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Something I have promised to never speak of again." Loki answered, looking very sad all of a sudden.

"Tough," Natasha said harshly, standing up. "You'll speak it now."

"I will not bring him back, Romanov!" Loki said rising as well.

"Yes you will." She replied, her eyes filling with tears. "You have too!" She was shouting now, letting the tears fall freely on her cheeks.

Loki cupped her face in his hand. "Natasha, you do not understand. He will no longer be the Clint Barton you know. He will be empty. As soulless as a pot and as fragile as glass." Loki had begun to cry. "He will not love you. He will love nothing. He will be empty. Let him be. Let him rest. Do not commend him to this world. Just let him be."

Natasha stormed out of the room. She was glad that that wasn't on record. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Loki's hand remained extended where it had rested on the Midgardian's cheek a moment before.

He collapsed into his chair. Tears still streaking down his face. He remembered her. How she placed her hand on his chest.

'You have a heart, I can feel it.'

He remembered her death, and how he grieved. He remember trying to bring her back, but came with a cold, lifeless creature that he couldn't bare to look at. Whom he could bare to compare to his warm Othelia. His lovely Othelia.

He remembered his promise to never curse another to that burden.

Natasha hadn't been on her game that night. They had been fighting robots that she didn't understand. She could find the weak point. She had to.

But when she saw the gun pointed at Roger's head, she had to stop it there.

She grabbed the head of the weapon and pressed it against her chest. There was a searing sting for half a minute, and then it went numb.

Hulk was the only one to see. And he was angry. Angry that she had to take the bullet for Rogers. That she had to be the hero. He was human. She was young.

And while the others thought that it was suicide, he would just smile to himself. HE knew that she was a hero. At least he knew.

~A~

My dear family-

I'm sorry we had to say good bye like this. I really am.

Tony- I hope I didn't crack that sad excuse for a heart of yours. I am sorry for this. No matter what you think do know that I am sorry. And know that I love you for who you are. My big oaf.

Steve- you're like a dad to me. You've seen so much and helped me through so much, I don't know how to thank you. Just stay the way you are. Don't let the knew times beat you. Your fantastic. Just the way you are. Know that, to me, you aren't a lab rat or a dancing monkey. You're just a kid from Brooklyn.

Bruce- I can't express to you how much all of our quiet conversations have meant. I shouldn't have poured all of my life problems on to you. But you take it so well and you are the only one who will take the time to listen. You're a total life saver when it comes to what to wear and dealing with anything form little problems to life issues. Don't let anyone walk on you. You are a strong person, and no I'm not talking about the Hulk but about Bruce Banner. Know that I believe in you.

Hulk- you smash good!

Thor- thank you. Thank you for holding me up when no one else would. You are the big brother that I wish I had and I don't know how to express to you how much I love you. Just keep shining Thor. You're good at it.

Clint- I love you.

Put it in the files Fury-

The end of Agent Natasha Romanov

**so I hope you enjoyed this and the credit for the original story goes to Sinkme. Go check out Sinkme's page, it is full of great stories and writing. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks so much! **

**N.P. Windsnap**


End file.
